


Ain't Such a Bad Place to Be

by Scababagorn



Category: Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jesse Pinkman, Breaking Bad AU, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, M/M, Smut, Walking Dead AU, daryl openly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scababagorn/pseuds/Scababagorn
Summary: Jesse has been dealing drugs for a while now and to a lot of people. When he hears from some red neck who wants to buy a lot of meth, he jumps at the chance to shift some product. Problem is, he didn't expect to meet Daryl Dixon, who turns his world upside down. But then again...Ain't such a bad place to be...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at an AU cross over. It is a slow burn, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> All comments and kudos really welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse’s leg bounced uncontrollably as he stared wide-eyed through his windscreen. He had turned off the pounding base of the rap music he liked to attempt to be at least a little less conspicuous. He snorted loudly and rubbed the back of his hair roughly.

“Who the guys we waitin’ for yo?” The skinny dealer beside him asked,

“Some biker guys” Jesse replied as he began to tap a rhythm on the steering wheel,

“When they supposed to be here?”

“Like five minutes,” Jesse replied “Chill”

They heard the loud rumble of motorbikes and Jesse stared in the rear view as two large large men riding ape-hanger Harley Davidson’s rounded the corner. Jesse felt a small uncomfortable feeling in his stomach at the demeanour and facial expressions of the two men as they turned off their motorcycles and stepped off. 

They carried themselves - especially the older looking one - as though they had kicked a few heads in in their time. They moved towards his car and he stepped out, slipping the sleeves of his baggie hoodie higher on his arms. The dealer he had brought with him for backup followed suit.

“You Jesse?” Asked the older man in a rough southern accent,

“Depends,” Jesse replied “You Merle?”

“Yup,” Merle replied, “This here’s my little brother Daryl”

“How old’re you?” Daryl asked “Like twenty-five?”

“I’m twenty-seven yo” Jesse replied. Daryl held his hands up smirking as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his cigarettes,

“We gonna do some business or you jus’ gonna be all cold yo?”

“We gonna do some business, young one,” Merle replied “Lil’ birds tol’ me you got the best meth around, ’s why me and my brother here have come all the way out to you”

“Cool, cool” Jesse said, “How much we talkin’?”

“A pound” Merle replied “Most we can take fer now, but if it sells good, we’ll end up takin’ more”

“That’s cool yo. Biggie, grab my bag” The dealer walked back to the car and pulled a holdall from the back seat.

“Price as we agreed?’ Jesse asked,

“Daryl” The younger brother leant over the side of his bike and retrieved a paper bag from the carry bag attached to the side of his bike. He threw it at Jesse, smirking again as he stumbled back and gave him an irritated look.

“Catch you later young one” Merle replied, hooking the holdall strap over his torso and climbing on to his bike.  
Daryl clambered on to his own and flicked the cigarette away, before giving the middle finger to Jesse and speeding away after his brother.

“Couple of dicks” Biggie muttered,

“Who gives a shit,” Jesse replied “They buyin’ product like that every couple of weeks, we gonna make mad stacks”

“Still couple of dicks”

***

It wasn’t long before it became a routine. One pound every two weeks. Then every week. Then the brothers would come to Jesse’s house to pick up the product.

Jesse’s opinion of the brothers had shifted. Merle, who Jesse had originally thought to be the ok one, seemed to grin with a devilishness behind his eyes, whereas his younger brother appeared to simply hide behind a harsh demeanour. They had partied together a few times and Jesse had slowly but surely gone off of Merle and developed a somewhat insult-fuelled friendship with Daryl.

“You’re Dad beat you?”

“Yea,” Daryl replied “Was his idea of parentin’. Merle left n’ he started beatin’ on me instead”

“Sucks man”

“S’ok,” Daryl replied, a blush creeping across his cheeks “Jus’ part of life. Made me who I am”

“Still,” Jesse said “My parent’s, they cared about me. Ain’t stopped carin’. Lucky I guess”

“Don’t, don’t throw that away ‘k?” Daryl said softly, glancing at his brother sleeping heavily on the couch beside them, “Call your Mom.”

Jesse called his Mom. They talked they argued. They stopped talking. Walt cooked. Jesse sold and life carried on.

Daryl started to come around more without his brother. They talked about everything. Jesse talked about Jane. About how she died. Daryl held him whilst he cried. Daryl spoke about his fathers abuse. Turned out to be more than just beatings. Jesse held him whilst be cried.

***

Daryl sipped a beer as he watched his brother take another huge hit of crystal before shouting into the air.

“Kid, this shit is fuckin’ insane!” He shouted, pushing Jesse, who tried to not stumble and failed.

“Crazy good right?” Jesse asked smiling nervously.

“Yea man!,” Merle replied “Daryl, you should try some of this shit!”

“Not my thing Merle” Daryl replied, a slight warning in his voice,

“Don’t be a pussy little brother”

“Ain’t bein’ no pussy Merle, jus’ ain’t my bag”

“Darylina! Hey Darylina! Ain’t seen you around in a while!” He mocked loudly “Where’s you’re purse Darylina!?”

“I ain’t no girl!” Daryl shouted, standing suddenly “It just ain’t my bag! Leave it the fuck alone!”

“You a pussy ass bitch Darylina!!” Merle shouted into Daryl’s face, the mockery turning into something bordering anger.

“Fuck you man” Daryl snarled, throwing the beer bottle against the wall, before storming out of the room and through the back door.

“Hey! Watch the paintwork yo!” Jesse shouted as Daryl hammered passed him.

“Guess it’s her time of the month!” Merle mocked as Biggie laughed along with him. Jesse was sure that Biggie was too passed it to even follow the conversation. 

He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket, stood from his seated position on the floor and followed after Daryl.

Daryl looked up as Jesse joined him.

“Sorry about the bottle man,” He said, glancing to the younger man “I’ll clean it up when I get back inside”

“Don’t worry about it. Look, hope this ain’t out of place,” Jesse said, lighting his own cigarette “But your brother can be a real asshole”

Daryl snorted. 

“He is a real asshole, ain’t jus’ bein’ one”

Jesse smiled at Daryl in the half light of the evening.

“Look,” Daryl said, turning to face the younger man “My brother, you be careful ok?”

“What’dya mean?” Jesse asked, his smile faltering a little.

“He decides he don’t need you no more, he’ll kill you”

“Why you warnin’ me?”

“You’re jus’ a kid. You ain’t see real life yet. Lil’ naive to be in this game”

“Fuck you man”

“Not meant as an insult Jesse,” Daryl replied “I like you man, jus’ know, if my brother don’t, you ain’t long for this world”

“I can take care of myself”

“I expect you can,” Daryl replied “But you wouldn’t be the first guy who could take care of himself that wound up in the bottom of a ditch somewhere. I’m just sayin’ be careful”

“Fine,” Jesse replied, “I’ll be careful ok?”

They smoked silently for a moment, both trying to calm their anger and irritation.

“Why it piss you off so much when he calls you Darylina?”

“‘cause he thinks its funny on account of me not bein’ into girls” Daryl replied.

“Not being into girls?”

“Yea,” Daryl replied, smirking slightly at Jesse’s reaction “On account of me bein’ into guys”

“You’re?…”

“Yup”

“Shit man,” Jesse replied, before stumbling to explain at the sudden flash of anger in Daryl’s features “Yo! Sorry man, na, not like that! Jus’ you’re pretty, well fuckin’ macho and shit. Don’t seem like the kinda dude who’s into dudes y’know?”

Daryl shrugged, bristling a little less.

“Want me to wear a feather boa or some shit?” Jesse laughed and smiled at Daryl.

“Don’t expect it matters to you,” Jesse said, taking a final drag of his cigarette “But I’m cool with it. Makes no difference to me man”

“Thanks,” Daryl replied “Come on, lets go see if any of Biggie is left. ‘Spect he pissed off Merle somehow”

***  
The next few collections, Merle had been in lock up. A months detention for something he had done a while ago and finally been caught on. Daryl completed the runs alone, and Jesse could feel how uncomfortable the younger brother appeared.

“Yo,” Jesse said, stopping Daryl from rushing from his front door “You ok? You don’t seem ok”

“Ain’t into drugs,” Daryl replied, taking a step down from the porch “Only doin’ this for Merle. Drinkin’ yea, smokin’ yea, but this shit ain’t somethin’ I’m in to”

“I dig it yo,” Jesse replied “Who you deliver to at your end?”

“Some guy Merle knows”

“Hows ‘bout I run it to your crib instead? Then your man can jus’ be there n’ I can pass it straight to him?”

“You sure?” Daryl asked, and Jesse could feel Daryl’s relief.

“Yea, man, easy,” Jesse replied, holding out his fist to Daryl, who touched his own to Jesse’s begrudgingly.

“Thanks Man” 

“No problem yo” 

***  
Jesse, for a reason unclear to himself, had worn his favourite top and baggie pants. He had wanted to look at least a little presentable as he walked towards the trailer at the back of the trailer park.

When Daryl had answered the door, he had looked embarrassed and mumbled something about his shit home, but the trailer was clean and well kept, even if it was sparse.

Jesse handed the carrier directly to the huge tattooed man sat on the bed, who had shoved a bag of money into his arms and pushed past him and out of the trailer.

“He’s friendly” Jesse had commented.

“Tiny? Yea, he ain’t the nicest guy,” Daryl replied “Wanna beer?”

“Yea man” Daryl handed a beer to Jesse and popped the cap of his own.

“Shit place huh?” Daryl muttered, blushing crimson.

“Hell man,” Jesse replied swigging his drink “Cleaner’n my place”

“Ain’t hard”

“Whatever man,” Jesse muttered, slumping on the bed “You’re place is cool”

“Ain’t,” Daryl replied, sitting next to him “But thanks for sayin’ it”

Daryl glanced at Jesse’s knee as it bounced.

“You can hit some ice if you need man” Daryl mumbled.

“Na man,” Jesse replied, waving the beer in his direction “I’m cool. Plus, your house, your rules and if you ain’t a fan, I ain’t gonna be smokin’ shit in your crib. Gonna need more beers though”

***

It was dark when Daryl finally attempted to stand, stumbling back and landing half on Jesse’s knee. Jesse howled with laughter as Daryl snorted and tried to stand again.

“Shit’s harder than it looks” Daryl giggled.

“I ain’t tryin’ it man, too risky”

“Need a piss” Daryl slurred, finally managing to balance and stumbling towards the door. After a couple of attempts at grabbing the door handle, Daryl finally managed to clamber out of the trailer. Jesse slumped sideways on to the cot, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Hey, Daryl,” Jesse said as watched the older man crawl through the door, pull it shut and slump on the hard floor “What you doin’ man?”

“Only got the one bed Jess,” Daryl muttered “Y’all can have it. Ain’t the first time I slept down here”

“Na, man, na,” Jesse said “We can share dude. ‘nough room for us both”

“Sure?” Daryl replied, sitting and swaying slightly.

“Get on before I change my mind yo” Jesse hissed. Daryl clambered over him and slotted behind him, their backs pressed together.

“No touchin’ my dick” Jesse muttered and drifted to sleep smiling as the sound of Daryl’s laugher filled his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud trilling of Jesse’s phone woke Daryl up to a pounding headache and an uncomfortably dry mouth.

“Jesse,” He croaked over his shoulder, “Jesse, your phone” 

Jesse continued to snore softly behind Daryl. He rolled over to face the smaller man’s back and shook his shoulder gently,

“Jesse, your phone man” Jesse’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned before closing them again “Your phone”

“Oh shit,” He muttered, delving his hand into his jeans pocket and retrieving the squealing device. Daryl closed his eyes, resting a hand on Jesse’s hip before drifting into unconsciousness again “Yo. Yo Mr White. Tonight? Sure. Yea. Yea, ok. See you then” 

Jesse sighed heavily as he hung up the phone and sunk his face into the pillow. He became aware of Daryl’s hand on him and of the older man’s proximity and was surprised to find that he found the closeness of the other man comforting. 

“All ok?” Daryl asked,

“Yea man,” Jesse replied “Gotta cook this evening”

“Don’t want to?”

“Na, it’s cool. Jus’ I dunno. Feels like I’m always workin’ to make mad stacks that I ain’t even spendin’. Like, I ain’t gettin’ time to jus’ do stuff I used to do before all this shit” He rubbed his face roughly.

“Like what?” Daryl mumbled, moving his arm to a more comfortable position and resting his hand on Jesse’s ribcage.

“Like go to a diner or whatever. Jus’ spend a day chillin’ or whatever”

“Well, I’m starvin’ n’ there’s a diner like a block from here,” Daryl mutter “You ain’t doin’ nothin’ till this evenin’, so lets do somethin’”

“Yea,” Jesse said, smiling despite the hangover “Yea, sounds cool”

“Urgh,” Daryl grumbled, pulling himself up so that he was sitting in the narrow bed. Jesse missed the feeling of his hands against him “Let’s go get somethin’ to eat man”

They both winced at the brightness of the sun as they walked the block to the diner, both men smoking and talking and laughing. 

Jesse hadn’t realised it, but Daryl was his only friend - if you could even call the others that - who didn’t hang out with him on the off chance that he would give them some crystal. It felt good to know that Daryl wanted to spend time with him because he enjoyed his company and despite the ache in his head and the crick in his neck, he actually felt pretty happy.

Daryl held the door open for the younger man when they arrived at the diner and slid into a booth. Jesse clambered in first and Daryl slid in beside him, before stretching his muscular arms out across the back of the booth one arm falling behind Jesse. A pretty little waitress wandered towards them.

“Good Morning Gentleman!” She said chirpily and Jesse grinned at Daryl’s wince of disapproval “Can I get you some coffee?”

“Yea, can we also get two of the blue plate specials with extra bacon too” Daryl replied,

“Sure thing,” She answered, her eyes trailing to Daryl’s arms and across his body. Wrong tree, Jess thought as he slumped his head onto the table. Daryl laughed, his attention drawn from the waitress and put an arm around Jesse’s shoulder before dropping his own head to the table.

“Ow” Jesse muttered as he stared into Daryl’s smiling, if slightly nauseas looking face,

“Yea man, ow,” Daryl laughed “Your turn t’ bring the beers next time. I’m out”

“Don’t say beer” Jesse muttered, before burping. Daryl laughed again.

“Coffee” The waitress said, a little less chirpily, as both men sat up and Daryl left his long arm resting lazily around Jesse’s shoulder.

“Thanks” Both men muttered.

“So what you wanna do today?” Daryl asked, sipping the scolding liquid and again ignoring the waitress. Jesse smiled as she moved away.

“She wants a piece o’ you yo” Jesse muttered,

“I know,” Daryl replied “Thought she would’a got the hint by now. So young one, what you wanna do?”

Jesse smiled at Daryl’s open face as an idea suddenly took him. He blushed.

“Y’all gonna think it’s stupid”

“Try me Jess”

“When I was a kid, my Moms would take me to the carnival to go on the rides or whatever, n’ we’d have cotton candy and shit. I used to love it”

“Awesome” Daryl replied “we’ll finish up here’n then we’ll go”

The waitress returned with two plates smiling widely. Daryl turned to Jesse and placed a long kiss on his cheek, pulling the smaller man closer in to him. Her smile faltered slightly.

“Thanks Darlin’” Daryl said as she placed the plates in front of them and Daryl continued to hold Jesse close to his side. She walked away in a stunned silence. Daryl released Jesse and smiled at his bemused face “Been tryin’a get her to get the hint for weeks now. Think that might’a done it”

“Cock blocked me too yo!” Jesse snapped, although there was no heat in it. He pushed at Daryl’s side.

“You think she’s hot?” Daryl asked, picking up a piece and bacon and chewing on it.

“Well, na, but its the principle”

“Fine,” Daryl replied “I owe you”

They finished their breakfasts, paid the waitress, who’s demeanour had become so business-like it was almost cold and began to wander towards the carnival. The whoops and shouts and screams of people on rides seemed to emphasise the beautiful sunshine.

They went on ride after ride until Jesse’s throat was sore from shouting. They had stopped on a bench and Daryl had wandered off to buy beer. 

Daryl paid his way. He wasn’t like everyone else. 

Jesse thought about that for a moment. He wasn’t like everyone else. He seemed to genuinely care about Jesse and irritatingly for some reason, Jesse could not stop thinking about the way Daryl’s lips and stubble had felt against his cheek.

“Here ya go man” Daryl called, pulling Jesse from his thoughts, “N’ wouldn’t be complete without this!”

He handed Jesse cotton candy and grinned at his reaction.

“Thanks man” Jesse said,

“Ah come on, s’only cotton candy” Daryl replied, taking a long gulp of beer,

“Na, I mean for everythin’. For today. You’re a good friend man”

“You too,” Daryl replied before grinning “Cute too”

“Fuck off queer boy” Jesse laughed, feeling Daryl’s own laughter flow over him.

Jesse glanced at his watch and sighed, his enjoyment beginning to drain.

“We gonna have to bounce Dixon,” Jesse muttered “I gotta go pick shit up”

“Ok”

“Sucks”

“Jus’ cookin’ for tonight?” Daryl asked,

“Yea, just tonight”

“Wanna do somethin’ tomorrow?” Jesse smiled.

“Yes man,” He replied “Definitely.

***  
Jesse was miserable. 

Out in the middle of the desert he had no signal and his texts failed to reach Daryl, no matter how much he held his phone up in the air whilst Mr White wasn’t looking.

He did as he told, took the usual amount of scolding from the older man and, exhausted, dragged off the stifling protective gear and drove the rickety camper van back to the lot in which it was stored. He bagged the product and slipped his rut sac on to his back, clambering out of the van and stretching. Jesse had grinned widely when he noticed Daryl sat on his motorbike waiting for him outside of the lot. He waved before turning back to Walter.

“Catch you later yo” he said,

“Who’s that?” Mr White asked, staring suspiciously at Daryl as he smoked and watched the two men.

“Daryl Dixon, one of the brothers who buy our product”

“What the hell is he doing here!?,” Walter hissed “Now he knows where we store our cooking gear, what’s to stop him stealing it?”

“Chill Mr White, he wouldn’t do that”

“The criminal we sell meth to won’t steal out meth lab?” The older man replied sarcastically “You’re an idiot”

“He’s my friend,” Jesse replied protectively “He ain’t like that”

“Your friend huh?”

Daryl watched the two men for a moment more before riding his bike slowly through the gates. They were clearly arguing. He nodded to the owner of the lot who returned his greeting convivially. Daryl had fixed a few cars from here in his time.

“Hey Jess” He called as he turned off his motorbike,

“Hey Daryl,” Jesse replied, his anger still visible, “This is my partner…”

“Heisenberg” the older man interrupted. Jesse rolled his eyes,

“Heisenberg”

“Good to meet you,” Daryl replied “You ready?” Jesse nodded and clambered on the back of Daryl’s bike “Comin’ for a beer?” Daryl asked.

“No thank you” Heisenberg replied coldly,

“Come on man” Jesse said to Daryl “Catch you on the flip side yo” He said to the old man, flipping him off as Daryl drove them out of the lot and towards the nearest bar.

***

Daryl and Jesse sat side by side sipping there beers in the dark bar as country music played softly on the jukebox. Both had a reasonable buzz after drinking a few each and Jesse felt himself relaxing in Daryl’s company. 

The older man was surprisingly tactile, touching Jesse’s hand or resting his arm on Jesse’s back or a strong palm on his knee. Jesse enjoyed the contact. He didn’t have a lot of human contact anymore, so it felt good to have someone who wanted to be close with him. 

“You n’ your partner don’t seem to get on” Daryl said, staring at the football game playing on the TV.

“Makes me feel stupid,” Jesse explained “Only wants me as his partner ‘cause he’s too much of a pussy to sell his own product”

“You ain’t stupid” Daryl replied.

“Yea, I ain’t as smart as him”

“He your uncle or somethin’?” Jesse laughed as smiled at the other man.

“Used to be my chem teacher”

“No way” Daryl replied in disbelief.

“Serious man” Daryl laughed and Jesse watched as the older man’s eyes flickered to a figure at the end of the bar. 

The man sitting there was muscular and tattooed and appeared to be glancing at Daryl as much as Daryl was him.

“Hey Jess,” Daryl said “Watch my beer”

Daryl stood and walked over to the other man, leaning on the bar next to him. Jesse glanced up at the football game and then back towards his friend. Daryl’s hand was resting on the other man’s forearm as he whispered into the large man’s ear and Jesse felt a pang of, what? Jealously?

He snorted and continued to drink his beer. Daryl walked back over to Jesse.

“You ok to get home?” Daryl asked,

“Yea man, no worries yo”

“Cool,” Daryl motioned to the other man, who stood “I’ll call ya”

And with that Daryl left the bar, closely followed by the large tattooed biker,

“Sorry you struck out,” he said as he passed Jesse “Think you’re a little too green for him”

“Ain’t like that man” Jesse replied,

“Sure it ain’t” the man said grinning before leaving the bar. Jesse drank until the barman wouldn’t serve him anymore and then took a cab to his empty, dark house.

***

Jesse was awoken by the sound of shattering glass and the sudden weight of another person on top of him. He felt to large hands slip around his neck and squeeze. 

He choked out a panicked yelp and stared into Merle’s devilish eyes.

“Sorry young blood, ain’t nothin’ personal”

There wasn’t any way that Jesse could fight him off. The man was so strong and Jesse felt consciousness already beginning to leave him. He scrabbled on the bed sheets for anything which he could use as a weapon. Nothing. He was going to die.

He heard the smack of flesh hitting flesh and Merle tumbled off of him. He gasped in oxygen.

He glanced over to where Merle had fallen, his panic rising and watched as Daryl held the older brother’s collar and hit him over and over. Merle hit out, catching Daryl in the stomach, who curled into a protective ball as Merle stood quickly and landed a graceless kick into Daryl’s face.

“What the hell you doin’ lil’ brother!?” Merle growled.

“You leave him the fuck alone!” Daryl yelled, standing between Jesse and his older brother “I will fuckin’ kill you!”

“You protectin’ him over me!?” Merle yelled “I’m your blood, lil’ brother! He’s jus’ some fuckin’ junkie who’s got it into his head that he’s some big shot drug dealer! We could take his partnership and earn a fuckin’ boat load of cash!”

“You fuckin’ touch him again and I will end you!” Daryl snarled as blood running from his nose.

Both brothers breathed heavily, fists balled as Jesse gasped and coughed.

“You do this,” Merle said in a low warning voice “You ain’t my brother no more”

“Fine,” Daryl replied “Don’t need you anyways!”

“Fuck this man” Merle replied, turning on his heel and storming out of the open door.

“Jesse? Jesse? You ok?” Daryl asked, moving towards the bed and kneeling beside it as Jesse began to regain control of his breathing.

“Yea, I,” He took another shaky breath “Yea, I’m ok”

“I’m sorry” Daryl said,

“Weren’t you man” Jesse replied.

“He’s my brother,” Daryl responded “I’m so sorry Jess”

Jesse moved towards Daryl as he hung his head and wrapped his arms around the older man. Daryl responded, his strong arms lacing around Jesse’s bare waist.

“I’m ok Daryl,” Jesse replied “How’re you?”

“Pissed at my brother. Won’t come back though. He ain’t stupid.”

“Good night last night?” Jesse asked.

“Huh?” 

“The biker dude yo” Jesse explained, releasing Daryl.

“Ah, yea, didn’t go to plan,” Daryl replied. Only then did Jesse notice the black eye “Seems he wasn’t interested in me, ‘cept for a good ol’ queer bashin’”

“Fuck man,” Jesse replied, anger building in his chest “You ok?”

“Yea, coulda been worse” Daryl replied.

“Let’s find that mother fucker and teach him a lesson yo!”

“Ain’t any point Jess,” Daryl replied “Look, I’m ok”

Both men stared at one another. Daryl’s hand moved towards Jesse’s cheek and he stilled. He felt his heart rate increase and imagined the contact of Daryl’s lips to his own.

Daryl hand diverted and gently touched Jesse’s bruised neck. Jesse tried to both hide and understand his disappointment that Daryl had not kissed him.

“How’s it feel?” Daryl asked. Jesse cleared his throat.

“Ok, sore I guess”

“I’m gonna stay here for a few days,” Daryl continued “Know I said he wouldn’t come 'round, but jus’ wanna be sure”

“I’d like that”


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl sat on the front step sipping coffee and chain smoking whilst be waited for Jesse to return home. His bare feet felt cold on the wooden steps as the night drew in. Daryl finished his coffee and continued to smoke, glancing at his phone periodically.

Where you? Daryl texted, when Jesse was an hour late. 

He called him after two hours. 

After three hours be wedged on his boots and wheeled his motorbike out of their garage. He wasn’t sure where he intended to go, but the worry building in his stomach made him restless and being restless wasn’t something Daryl could be without getting wasted or tearing the house apart, and neither of those actions would find Jesse.

Daryl knew where all of the crack dens were local to their house. He had ashamedly located them after he had moved in with Jesse, mildly aware that it would eventually come to this. Daryl knew Jesse was an addict and addicts couldn’t stop being addicted like Jesse had attempted to do.

He found Jesse at the third house after climbing over and in some cases on other emaciated and drooling druggies.

He lifted Jesse carefully as the other man’s head lolled backwards and his eyes rolled.

“Hey Jess. Jesse? Jesse? Can you hear me? Jesse, its Daryl. Tell you what you’ve taken man”

“’s crys'al”

“What crystal? Jesse? Where you get the crystal?”

“Merle”

Daryl felt his stomach drop. He lifted Jesse onto his shoulder and carried him out of the dank house. He placed him on to the sidewalk lying on his side and pulled off his belt whilst calling an ambulance.

“Jesse. Jesse, open your mouth,” Jesse’s mouth opened and Daryl placed the belt in between his teeth “Bite down” Jesse obliged. 

Daryl knew what he brother cut crystal with. Bleach. Rat poison. That was just to make it go further. But if he wanted Jesse dead? 

Jesse had started to fit before the ambulance arrived. 

***

Jesse opened his eyes. He attempted to define which parts of him hurt, but all of him appeared to ache. He moved a hand towards his face and winced. He arms ached as if he had been weightlifting. 

He groaned and smiled as Daryl came into his field of vision. Daryl gently pulled the oxygen mask from Jesse’s mouth.

“Hey” Jesse whispered.

“Hey,” Daryl replied softly “How you feeling?”

“Hurts,” He muttered “Feels like I’ve ran a marathon. Did I OD?”

“The meth Merle gave you was cut with all kindsa shit, you had a fit. Heart stopped too”

“Jesus” Jesse breathed.

“They got you on shit to clear the meth out your system, n’ pain killers and muscle relaxants and stuff”

“Time is it?” Jesse asked.

“Four in the mornin’” 

“How you still here?” Daryl smiled and stroked Jesse’s hair as he glanced the nurse passing by the door.

“Told’em I was your boyfriend n’ they left me stay,” Daryl replied “Didn’t want you to wake up on your own” Jesse smiled.

“You find me?”

“Yea,” Daryl replied “What happened? Why you end up in that place?”

"Man," Jesse muttered, rubbing his face with a hand covered in tubes "Got into an argument with Walt, over my dealers and my dealers over Walt. All got too much, so wanted to disappear for a while"

"You could have talked to me Jesse" Jesse reached out to take Daryl's hand.

"'M Sorry," Jesse said "I'll talk to you next time. I promise"

"You know you can't trust Merle's shit"

"I know, jus' needed somethin' n' it's alls I had," Jesse replied "Forgive me. Please man, don't think i can live with you hatin' me"

"Don't hate you Jess"

"Then forgive me" Daryl smiled and placed a soft kiss on Jesse's forehead.

"I forgive you"


	4. Chapter 4

They had slotted so easily into living together that it had felt strange when Jesse was out. It had been a long time since Daryl had lived in a house with hot running showers that he hadn’t even cared that there was one double bed to share. Jesse had seemed fine with it and so they started sharing a room.

Heisenberg or Walter as it turned out to be, had been a problem at first. Convinced that Daryl intended to steal either the product or the equipment he had insisted on appearing at Jesse’s house at random occasions. It had irritated Jesse at first until he had walked into the kitchen and found Mr White and Daryl having a cup of coffee and talking about motorbikes. As it turned out, it was a hidden passion of Walter’s and Daryl had offered to let him ride his bike. 

Walter hadn’t bothered them as much after that.

Daryl had awoken a few times over the past couple of weeks with Jesse’s back pressed against his chest and after an initial hesitation, had wrapped his large arms around him to Jesse’s heavy sigh of agreement. He had had to keep his pelvis angled away from Jesse, aware of his semi-hard cock as he held the smaller man against him, feelings the warmth and hardness of his chest under his hands.

Jesse opened his eyes. It was late at night or early in the morning and he found himself staring at the face of the older man sleeping peacefully beside him. As he stared, Daryl’s eyes fluttered open and Jesse felt the heavy glow of embarrassment rise in his cheeks. He did not look away, but continued to hold Daryl’s gaze. 

Jesse moved towards Daryl, hesitated, and then in a moment of courage, pressed his lips to Daryl’s.

He felt Daryl tense and then heard a deep groan as Daryl returned the kiss. Jesse felt Daryl’s hands on him and moved closer to Daryl, pressing their bodies together.

Abruptly, Daryl pulled away, placing a hand on to Jesse’s chest.

“Jesse,” He breathed “What you doin’?”

“I want this” Jesse replied, as breathless as Daryl.

“You sure?” Daryl asked, his eyes flickering to Jesse’s delicate mouth.

“Oh God yea” Jesse replied.

Daryl stared into Jesse’s eyes, both men’s pupils dilated with lust.

“Fuck it” Daryl whispered, before mashing their lips together again. Jesse melted against him and Daryl rolled him on to his back, climbing on top of his and grinding his hips against Jesse’s, their erections rubbing against one another, causing both men to groan loudly.

Daryl kissed at Jesse’s neck and his collar bone as Jesse’s eyes flickered shut and he felt the delicate but firm bite on his protruding rib. Daryl sucked at Jesse’s nipple and the tissue puckered in his mouth, causing his hard, aching cock to jump.

He continued to kiss down Jesse’s stomach, lifted the covers and slipped under them. Jesse’s hand came to rest on the outside of the cover and on top of Daryl’s head as he felt the man kiss his hips and roughly drag his boxers down. 

The older man kissed Jesse’s inner thighs, flicked his tongue over Jesse’s balls and was rewarded with a loud groan. He felt the excitement rush through him at that noise and took Jesse’s leaking cock into his mouth.

Jesse moaned loudly as he felt Daryl’s head bob up and down under his hand and he reached wildly for the lamp, knocking his phone, among other things to the ground. He flicked on the light and pulled the covers free from Daryl’s head. 

Jesse hissed a breath of pleasure as he watched his own cock disappear into Daryl’s hot mouth before Daryl met Jesse’s eye contact and slowed his pace suddenly. 

Jesse dragged his t shirt free and began to run a hand over his erect nipples and down his stomach and hips, whilst letting his other hand tangle in Daryl’s hair.

“Take your clothes off” Jesse breathed and Daryl stood from the bed, quickly threw off his clothes and clambered back on to continue to suck at Jesse’s cock. 

“Fuck me,” Jesse hushed “Oh, fuck me, that’s so fuckin’ beautiful. You’re so fuckin’ beautiful”

Daryl continued to bob his head, sucking and lapping at Jesse, adapting his pace to the loud moans, curses or sighs the younger man produced.

“Oh shit,” Jesse breathed his head slamming into the pillows and both of his hands reaching for Daryl’s head urgently “Oh shit, Daryl I’m gonna come. Shit, Daryl…”

Daryl continued to suck as Jesse let out a final sinful groan and his body arched as he pulsed into Daryl’s mouth. Daryl swallowed and licked Jesse’s cock clean and ran his rough hands over the younger man’s body, worshiping the softness of his skin, unmarked with scars.

“Oh fuck” Jesse breathed as Daryl moved up the bed and led on his side next to Jesse. Daryl laughed and placed a kiss on the side of Jesse’s head.

“Good?” Daryl asked,

“I think that was the best blow job I’ve ever had in my life”

“S’ skill” Jesse laughed breathily,

“The way you do it, you should be runnin’ classes”

Daryl laughed again and closed his eyes as he felt Jesse coming down from his high beside him. Jesse rolled on to his side and rapped an arm around him and Daryl was surprised when a firm hand grabbed his still solid cock.

“You don’t have ta” Daryl whispered into Jesse’s ear.

“I want to,” Jesse replied, beginning to pump Daryl’s cock as Daryl rapped his arms around him “But I don’t know what I’m doing”

“Jus’, oh yea, jus’ keep doin’ that” Daryl replied as his breathing became heavy.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot,” Jesse breathed as Daryl writhed with Jesse’s touch. Jesse planted kisses on to Daryl’s face and neck and Daryl gripped tightly to Jesse’s slightly damp skin.

“Keep talkin’ to me” Daryl muttered, his eyes rolled into his head.

“You’re cock feels so good in my hands and your mouth on me was so fuckin’ amazing. Oh man, I can’t wait to fuck you. Would you like that? Me fuckin’ you?”

“Oh fuck yea,” Daryl growled, and his breath became ragged.

“Me inside you?”

“Oh Jesse” Daryl hissed before letting out a loud shout and shoot come over them both.

They continued to hold each other, both breathless and Jesse reached over the bed to wipe them both down with his t shirt.

Jesse smiled at Daryl and his disbelieving face. 

“Did we just…”

“Yea,” Jesse replied, laughing “I’ve been thinkin’ about doing that for weeks”

“Me too,” Daryl replied “I thought you were straight?”

“Me too,” Jesse replied “There must be somethin’ about you making you an exception”

Daryl smiled widely and touched Jesse’s cheek.

“Like bein’ talked to huh?”

“Maybe” Daryl replied grinning as his face flushed,

“Cool with me baby,” Jesse muttered, placing a kiss on Daryl’s lips “Come here n’ push that ass against me” Jesse muttered smiling,

“Huh?” Daryl asked,

“I wanna be big spoon for once” 

Daryl’s smile faltered a little and he nodded, before standing and retrieving his clothes. 

“Why you gettin’ dressed?” Jesse asked in confusion. Daryl stopped and began to gnaw at his thumb. 

“Jus’ cold is all”

“I can cover us up,” Jesse suggested “Wanted to feel your naked body against me”

Daryl nodded.

“Turn off the light”

“Why?”

“I’ll be lil’ spoon and naked, but turn off the light”

“Why? Daryl, what’s going on?”

“Do you want me to or not?” Daryl replied and Jesse could hear the rising anger in his voice.

“Ok,” Jesse replied, feeling his own anger and confusion “I’ll turn off the damn light”

The room was suddenly plunged in darkness and Jesse felt the bed dip with Daryl’s weight. The older man shuffled against Jesse who rapped his arms around him.  
“Sorry” Daryl whispered.

“What’s wrong?”

“Is it ok if we don’t talk about it?” Daryl replied, kissing the arm embracing him “Ain’t nothin’ to do with you. What we jus’ did was amazin’. It’s all my shit n’ baggage and stuff”

“Ok” Jesse replied, trying to push away the feeling of rejection. After all, Daryl was here and Jesse was holding him, he’d had a mind blowing orgasm. What more could be want?

Jesse drifted off to sleep and tried to ignore the twist of worry in his stomach.

***

When Jesse opened his eyes, sunlight was flooding in to the small bedroom. Daryl was still pressed against him, but had twisted slightly, so that his face was in the pillows, supported by his strong arms. 

“Oh” Jesse breathed as his eyebrows shot into his hairline and his stomach dropped. 

Daryl’s back was a mishmash of scars. They looked deep and ragged and Jesse’s heart ached at the pain those injuries must have caused. 

Daryl awoke, realised his position and quickly turned his back from Jesse.

“I didn’t…”

“What, you watchin’ me sleepin’ now?” Daryl snapped, as his cheeks blushed.

“Daryl, I didn’t know. I’m so sore…”

“For what?” Daryl retorted, “Why you sorry?”

“Baby” Jesse replied, reaching a hand out. Daryl slapped at it.

“Baby?” He said “I ain’t your baby. What, I suck your dick and you jerk me off and now we get to talk about asshole Dad’s and feelin’s and shit?”

Daryl felt instant regret as he watch Jesse recoil as though he had been slapped. Silence fell between them and Daryl dropped his head.

“Was that your Dad?” Jesse asked softly. Daryl breathed and met Jesse’s kind eyes.

“Yea” He replied.

“He is a fuckin’ asshole”

“Yea”

“I’m gonna get dressed” Jesse muttered. Daryl grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t,” He muttered, pulling Jesse towards him and seeing the sadness in his lovers face “Don’t Jesse. M’ sorry. I’m fucked up, k’? I’m shit at talkin’ about it n’ I attack anyone that tries to. I’m sorry. I am your baby too. That was more n’ us jus’ gettin’ each other off. Please keep callin’ me baby”

Jesse met Daryl’s eyes. 

“Jesse, I’m so sorry”

“You’re the first guy I’ve…”

“I know, Jesse I’m sorry”

“Just, I didn’t…” Jesse laughed sadly “Hurt a little when you…I’m confused and I didn’t think you were gonna shout at me n’…Ah, fuckin’ ignore me. I’m bein’ a pussy”

Daryl pulled Jesse closer and felt him give into his embrace.

“You ain’t a pussy Jess, I’m an asshole. I shoulda just spoke to you about it. Please forgive me”

“Of course I forgive you”

“Sorry Jesse” said a deep voice from the other side of the room. Both men’s eyes shot to the doorway and the figure of Walter stood there, averting his eyes and blushing deeply. Daryl scrabbled to pull the covers up and over him as Jesse leapt from the bed to retrieved his clothes.

“Mr White, what the fuck! You don’t call a guy before turnin’ up at his house!?”

“I did call Jesse,” Walter replied “About ten times! You didn’t pick up”

Jesse dragged on his jeans and located his phone under the bed. He glanced at the screen.

“What’s up Mr White?” He asked, as his face and chest flushed a bright crimson.

“We have a problem” He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse stared intently out of the cracked windscreen of Walt's people carrier. He dragged on his second cigarette and squinted as the bright New Mexico sunlight blinded him.

"I uh" Jesse glanced at Walter. He could see the man forming his sentence so carefully, as he always did, ensuring it's conciseness,

"What?" Jesse snapped as the smoke curled in the car despite his open window.

"I didn't know that uh, that you were...What with Jane and...I wouldn't have thought..." Walter wafted his hand in the air vaguely.

"Wouldn't have thought what yo?" Jesse replied, feeling the blush in his cheeks, despite his hard demeanour.

"I wouldn't have thought that you and Daryl would be a thing. I didn't realise that you were bi...uh, bisexual"

"What?" Jesse said shortly "I ain't bisexual"

"So, what are you?" Walter asked curiously.

"You gonna tell me what this problem is?" Jesse asked dragging on his cigarette and throwing the butt out of the window.

"Problem?"

"Yea," Jesse replied irritably "Reason you dragged me out of bed and found out 'bout Daryl in the first place?"

"Oh, yea. Well, now. You have to stay calm Jesse"

"Calm?" 

"The problem Jesse, is you"

"Me" 

"Jesse, I know that you're using again"

"I ain't using!"

"You were admitted to hospital for a drug overdose Jesse! Who're you kidding?!"

"I used that one time, but that was Daryls' Brother's shit and he cuts it with all kinds'a nasty stuff. Like rat poison and shit. I ain't usin'. Was a one time thing"

"Daryl's brother?"

"Yea, Merle"

"Your lovers..."

"Don't call him that" Jesse interrupted.

"Your lovers brother is the reason you were admitted to hospital for a drug overdose or whatever?"

"Yea man, look Daryl's cool"

"How stupid are you Jesse"

"I ain't stupid!" Jesse yelled "I ain't! You're always tellin' me that I am, but I ain't!"

"You're sleeping with the enemy!"

"Take me fuckin' home yo" Jesse growled.

"Not until Daryl is out of your house"

"Fuck you think you are!?" Jesse snarled "Take me fuckin' home or I jump out this fuckin' car" Jesse stared at Walt, his chest rising and falling heavily with the anger coursing through his veins.

"I will fuckin' jump out this car Mr White" Jesse threatened. After another moment, he took the door handle and yanked it. Walt rose his hand in a halting motion.

"Fine! Fine, I will take you home"

***

Daryl stood quickly and moved down the steps to their house as Jesse clambered out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Daryl embraced him, placing a large hand on the back of Jesse's head.

"I was worried," Daryl muttered against his forehead as he placed a kiss there "What happened? You ok?"

"Fine," Jesse replied, returning Daryl's tight hug "Could use a bump though"

Daryl pulled back and stared into Jesse's eyes.

"Not gonna have one though Daryl," Jesse confirmed "Told you, ain't usin' no more"

"Talk to me Jess"

"'Bout what?," Jesse asked "How Mr White thinks I'm a problem. Thinks you are seducin' me as part of some big ass plan with your brother"

Daryl snorted and pulled Jesse into a hug again.

"Dumb ass," He muttered "Seducin' you because you're gorgeous. Like I'd have anythin' to do with my brother now" Jesse pressed his face into Daryl's chest, taking in his scent.

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

Daryl's brow furrowed.

"I think you are the most gorgeous man I have ever met. I think you are the sexiest, most handsome guy I have ever come across, n' the fact that you're lettin' me bump uglies with you? Well, luckiest guy in the world"

Jesse laughed into his chest, feeling the tension loosening in his shoulders. 

"Come on. Come in, lie down and I'll run you a bath"

***

Jesse slipped into the water and felt his muscles relax with the heat. He sighed loudly and slipped his shoulders under the water.

"That's a nice noise" Daryl muttered, as he walked in and handed Jesse a cup of coffee.

"This is awesome man, thanks" Daryl sat beside the bath and chewed his thumb for a moment.

"Man?"

"Huh?" Jesse asked, sipping the scolding coffee.

"You called me man, thought I was baby," Jesse chewed his own lip for a moment "You know I'm sorry Jess. I really am" Daryl continued.

"Can I have a cigarette?" Jesse asked. Daryl nodded and pulled his packet free from his Jeans. Daryl lit a cigarette for them each and they both smoked in silence for a moment.

"I forgive you," Jesse said softly "You were just. Well, trapped in a corner and you hit out. It's ok"

"It's not ok," Daryl replied "I should be able to talk to you about stuff like that. Was before we messed around."

"Is that what this is?" Jesse asked "Messin' around?"

"I was hopin' not" Daryl replied honestly.

"Me too" Jesse muttered. Daryl smiled at the younger man and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Jesse smiled into the contact.

"One more" He muttered as Daryl pulled away. 

The second kiss was slightly more heated. Daryl pulled away again.

"One more" Jesse said smiling. Daryl laughed, causing Jesse's grin to grow bigger.

"Carry on like this, n' I'll drag you to that bedroom"

"Ok" Jesse replied. Daryl looked at him for a moment, heat flaring in his eyes, and without another word, he lifted Jesse out of the tub, threw him on his shoulder and began to carry him towards the stairs, despite the laughs and shouts of protest from Jesse and the water splashing across the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re pretty strong yo” Jesse said grinning as Daryl carried him up the flight of stairs. He grunted a response and threw Jesse on to the bed when he reached it.

“You’re all damp now” Jesse said and he felt blood rush to his groin as he watched Daryl strip off his t-shirt and Jeans to clamber on top of the younger man. Jesse felt another flood of excitement as he realised the older man had not been wearing boxers and groaned as their naked bodies pressed together.

“So’re you” Daryl replied, placing a delicate kiss on Jesse’s collarbone and pressing himself harder against Jesse.

“You already hard for me baby?” Jesse said breathily.

“God yes,” Daryl replied before kissing Jesse messily, tongue sliding against tongue “Been thinkin’ about you fuckin’ me all day”

“That what you want?” Jesse asked as he stared into Daryl’s lustful eyes.

“If it’s what you want” Daryl replied.

“Yea,” Jesse said as his voice broke “Oh god yes”

“Good” Daryl replied. He slid off Jesse, who whined in protest and walked to the bedside table. He retrieved a bottle of lube and led on the bed beside him.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed…” Jesse began.

“It’s ok,” Daryl replied, before squeezing an ample amount of lube into his hand “I’ll show you”

Daryl’s sudden slick grip on Jesse’s cock made him gasp and close his eyes. The electric feeling was only amplified by the kisses and licks Daryl had begun to place on Jesse’s ear and throat.

Jesse heard Daryl’s own groan and opened his eyes to see Daryl’s other hand snaked between his own legs. Jesse felt his cock jump.

“Wanna watch” Jesse breathed.

“Huh?” Daryl asked, his own eyes closed.

“I wanna see you do that to yourself” Daryl groaned and nodded before releasing Jesse’s cock. The younger man manoeuvred between Daryl’s legs and knelt to watch in lustful awe as Daryl slipped his strong fingers into himself. 

“Jerk yourself off” Jesse ordered and felt his cock stiffen even harder as Daryl took his own member in his other strong hand and began to jerk it lazily.

“Oh fuck me that’s hot” Jesse breathed before taking his now aching dick and matching Daryl’s own lazy rhythm. The slickness of the lube felt incredible.

Daryl’s own eyes opened and he let out a debauched groan.

“You look incredible,” Daryl muttered before pulling his fingers out of himself “I’m ready”

“Ok,” Jesse said and he felt a sudden apprehension.

“Trust me baby,” Daryl breathed and tugged softly at Jesse’s hip to bring him closer “Jus’ go slow at first ok?”

“Ok” Jesse replied. He lined himself up and began to sink into his lover. Daryl hissed and Jesse stopped his movement.

“Don’t want to hurt you” Jesse said uncertainly.

“It’s ok,” Daryl replied, pulling at Jesse’s hip again in encouragement “Keep going Jess”

Jesse nodded and began to sink deeper into Daryl. He groaned at the tightness around his cock and had to fight the urge to move quicker. 

After a moment he was completed sheathed inside Daryl, and the sight was overwhelming. Jesse breathed shakily as he stilled and Daryl allowed his body to become used to the intrusion.

“You can move Jesse” Daryl said softly and Jesse pulled out slowly to sink in again. Both men groaned and Jesse threw his head back. 

“So fuckin’ hot Jesse. Oh God, so fuckin’ hot”

Jesse growled in response and began to fuck Daryl, his movements slow as his hips rolled. He felt the older man wrap his strong legs around him and Jesse moved over Daryl. 

Daryl wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders and Jesse met the older man’s gaze. The lust in his bright blue eyes very nearly pushed Jesse over the edge and he slowed his movements more.

He held eye contact with his lover as he continued to fuck him, watching the signs of pleasure on Daryl’s face at each thrust.

The feeling of Jesse’s thick cock inside him, the gentle rub of Jesse’s stomach on Daryl’s own cock and the endearing uncertainty and awe on the younger man’s features was beginning to push Daryl nearer to the edge. With another thrust, Jesse caught Daryl’s prostate and Daryl shouted at the sudden rush of euphoria.

“Did I hurt you?” Jesse said panically.

“God no, keep doing that” Daryl groaned and Jesse continued to thrust. Daryl felt the orgasm building with every thrust.

“Jesse, oh fuck. Jesse!” Daryl breathed, his eyes fluttering shut. Jesse felt Daryl’s come between them both and it was enough to coax Jesse’s own orgasm. He shouted into the air, continuing to thrust as his come filled Daryl.

They remained how they were, a tangle of limbs, both breathing heavily and enjoying the cheery glow of their pleasure.

“Ok?” Daryl asked softly.

“More’n ok,” Jesse replied, smiling into the crook of Daryl’s neck “Felt amazing. You?”

“Incredible” Daryl breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl awoke to the bed shaking. He moved towards Jesse and placed a large hand on his shoulder. His skin was clammy,

“You ok?” Daryl breathed,

“’M ok,” Jesse replied rolling towards Daryl “Withdrawal. It’ll pass”

“Can I do anything?”

“Na,” Jesse replied as he hands moved uncontrollably “Just gotta ride it out”

Jesse looked into Daryl’s face and saw the concern in the half-light of the dawn.

“I’m sorry” He whispered,

“It’s ok” 

“It’s not,” Jesse replied “I got a good thing goin’ here n’ I fucked it up”

“Hey,” Daryl replied, running his fingers through Jesse’s damp hair “Y’all haven’t fucked anythin’ up. I’m here”

Jesse smiled sadly before his face crumpled and he began to cry. Daryl pulled the slight man towards his and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Hey, Jess, baby, tell me where it hurts”

“It’s not that,” Jesse replied, “I, apart from you, I got no one. Feel like, I dunno, I just, I care so much about you Daryl n’ I have no one to tell”

“Tell what?”

Daryl felt the beat of silence before Jesse carefully replied,

“That I love you,” Daryl felt his heart jump “You don’t, you don’t have to say it back or anything, I just wanted-“

“I love you too Jesse” Daryl replied,

“You do?” Jesse asked tentatively,

“Yea,” Daryl said grinning widely “Who you wanna tell?”

***

Skinny Pete and Badger grinned widely when Jesse opened the door. 

"Yo Man!" Badger said gripping Jesse's extended hand and slapping his back "Where you been?!"

"Around man, you know" Jesse replied, pulling on his sleeves,

"Yo man, heard you clean?" Skinny Pete muttered, slapping Jesse's back.

"Yea, couple of weeks"

"That's cool man," Jesse watched as both men glanced at Daryl carefully "Yo, how's it goin'?"

"Fine" Daryl replied.

"You said you got somethin' to tell us Jess? You dealing' again?"

"Na, it's uh, its, sit guys," They both sat and Jesse rubbed the back of his neck "I'm, its like this, uh. I'm, I don't know how to say this"

"It's cool man" Pete replied,

"This is Daryl," Jesse continued "And, we, uh, he's. He's my boyfriend"

"He's...?" Skinny Pete said, "Like, you're gay or somethin'?"

"I uh, I, I don't know," Jesse continued "I, I'm in love with him"

"You and Daryl are a couple?" Badger asked,

"Yea, like, it doesn't change who I am or anything or..." Jesse went quiet and began to drag at his sleeves again.

"Yo man," Skinny Pete said, standing "I don't care man" 

He hugged Jesse tightly,

"Me either yo" Badger replied, joining in in the embrace.

***

“You sure we got enough wine?” Jesse asked, straightening the same napkin for the third time “My Dad likes wine. You sure we got enough?”

Daryl took Jesse’s shoulders in his hands as he let out a long breath,

“We got enough. Calm down” Daryl intoned, before placing a delicate kiss on the smaller mans forehead. He closed his eyes with the contact.

The doorbell rang and Daryl felt the tenseness return to Jesse’s body.

“I’ll get it” He said, and moved quickly to the door.

The couple there were not what Daryl had expected, but then he wasn’t sure what he had expected. Jesse’s mother smiled cautiously and the man who must have been Jesse’s father nodded a greeting.

“Hi Mom, hi Dad,” Jesse breathed, pulling his sleeves down over his hands in a comforting gesture “This is uh, this is Daryl”

Daryl reached out a hand and took Jesses’ father’s hand in a strong grasp, before leaning forward and placing a delicate kiss on Jesses’ mother’s cheek.

“Pleased to meet you Daryl” Jesse’s father replied gruffly.

Daryl sat with Jesse’s parents as Jesse retrieved dinner. Daryl saw the nod of approval and Daryl only poured wine for her and Jesse’s father. 

They ate quietly, exchanging the occasional piece of small talk. Jesse’s hands were shaking and Daryl knew that his father had spotted it. Daryl could feel the anger growing in the older man.

“Why are we here Jesse?” He snapped,

“I uh,” Jesse replied, scrubbing his hand on the back of his head “I, I needed to talk to you both. Tell you both something”

“You’re clean?” His father replied “We’ve heard it before Jesse. What? You after money?”

“No Dad, yea, I, I am clean, but I, that isn’t” Jesse stopped, stumbling over his words and in to silence.

“Why is he here?” Jesse’s Dad asked. Jesse took a breath and took Daryl’s hand that rested on the tablecloth.

“Because I asked him to be,” Jesse replied and Daryl could not help the smile which tugged at his lips “Me and Daryl, we’re, we’re together”

“Together?” Jesse’s mother asked,

“He’s, he’s my boyfriend”

“You’re boyfriend” She repeated.

“For God’s sake” Jesse father snapped, rubbing his face roughly “How much do you want to disappoint us Jesse? When will it be enough?”

“Disappoint you?”

“You’re a junkie, who steals our money and only comes to us when he needs something and now, now you’re with this…biker thug? Now you’re what? Some fag?”

“Watch your mouth,” Daryl replied, a hint of warning in his voice, “Y’all ain’t callin’ him no fag”

“We’re leaving”

“Dad” Jesse said weakly. Jesse’s father stood and walked out, ignoring the glass of wine which he spilled.

Jesse’s mother looked at her son.

“Does he make you happy?” She asked.

“Yes”

“Then I’m happy for you Jesse” She said softly. She reached across the table and squeezed her son’s arm, before turning on her heel and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

"Together?" Walter asked, staring at Jesse "You're boyfriends? And you're in love?"

"Yea" Jesse replied, slipping the mask from his head and dropping it on to the counter. His forehead was sweaty from where it had been sitting and the heat in the small space was beginning to become unbearable. 

"Ok" Walter replied, before turning back to their cook to check the temperatures,

"Ok," Jesse said "That's all you got? Ok?"

"I don't care who Jesse. I'm glad you're happy, but I don't care"

Jesse felt a wave of irritation. He had wanted...He wasn't sure what he had wanted. Approval?

"Thanks for the support yo," Jesse muttered petulantly "I'm going for a smoke" he said before slamming the door open. 

The cigarette tasted bitter as he dragged on it, but Jesse sighed with the welcome rush of nicotine. His pocket began to buzz, and when he retrieved his phone, he smiled to see Daryl's name flash up on the screen,

"Hi Baby," Jesse said,

"Baby?" A southern voice drawled "Y'all callin' my lil' brother baby? Surprisin' that he stands for that, even though he's a fag"

"Merle?" Jesse asked,

"The one n' only. How're you Jesse?"

"Where's Daryl?"

"I'm borrowin' my brother back for a while. Collateral"

"What do you want?" Jesse could feel the panic rising in his stomach. He was unsure if Merle would hurt his own brother, but he wasn't willing to test him.

"I want you're next cook. Whole thing"

"I can't..."

"I don't want to be hearin' any 'I can't's. Jus' cause I won't hurt my brother doesn't mean someone else won't"

"How long do I have?" Jesse asked,

"Three days. We'll come to you"

***

Daryl blinked. He closed his eyes to the painfully bright light that was shining into them, and felt a tear run down his cheek. The pain in his head flooded in suddenly and he groaned. 

"Hey baby brother" Daryl opened his eyes, and growled. He tried to stand and realised he was tied to the chair in which he was sat. 

"The fuck Merle?" Daryl snarled,

"So you and Jesse goin' steady huh?"

"Fuck you doin' Merle?"

"You helpin' him t'cook to, or jus' suckin' his dick" Merle spat,

"Fuck you," Daryl replied "Let me out this chair. This ain't funny"

"Not tryin' t'be funny lil' brother. We holdin' you 'till your lil' faggoty-ass boyfriend cooks us a batch, n' then you can go back t' fuckin' each others assholes" Daryl watched as his brother grimaced,

"You usin' me to get a batch of drugs from Jesse? Thought I was your blood"

"Fuck you faggot" Merle spat, advancing on his younger brother,

"Is it so bad? Huh? I got somebody and he makes me happy. You even care if I'm happy. I love him Merle!"

"It's unnatural n' it's against God. My own fuckin' brother"

"That you or Dad talkin'?"

"You don't know shit Daryl. You ain't happy"

"I am. I'm happy and I'm gay and I'm in love with another man"

"You ain't!"

"Gonna ask him to marry me"

"You ain't!" Merle roared as he grabbed Daryl's collar and his him hard enough to knock the chair over.

Daryl licked at the blood in the corner of his mouth 

"That, was definitely Dad"

Merle growled at Daryl,

"Pick him up," Merle muttered to two of the men behind him "Leave him tied down here n' don't worry 'bout feedin' him tonight"


	9. Chapter 9

Jesse stopped his car outside of Walt's house with a screech of brakes. He was keeping it together, but could feel panic bubbling in his stomach.

He clambered out of the car and jogged to the older man's front door and was about to knock as it swung open. Jesse was greeted by Walt's snarling face.

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed, shutting the door behind himself as he came out into the yard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. You weren't picking up your phone"

"Are you insane!? You can't just show up at my house, what if my wife had been here!?"

"Shut the fuck up," Jesse snarled, grabbing Walt's shirt in his fists "Merle's got Daryl. He's going to hurt him unless we cook a batch for him. You're going to help me or so help me God I will blow your fuckin' brains out"

"Merle? Daryl's brother?"

"Yea, his brother. He wants it by tonight"

"Have you maybe thought that Daryl and Merle are in this together to get a batch for free?" Walt questioned, pulling Jesse's hands from his jacket angrily.

"Jesus! They ain't workin' together! They fuckin' hate each other n' Merle's usin' the fact that me n' Daryl are together to get what he wants. I fuckin' trust Daryl and I love him!," Jesse cursed himself as tears began to role down his cheeks "I love him and if I lose him I don't have anyone or anythin' or a fuckin' reason to live, so are you gonna help me or not!"

"Jesse..."

"Don't! Just don't! Are you," Jesse took a calming breath as he wiped his face with the palm of his hand "Are you gonna help me?"

Walt stared at him for a moment.

"Let me grab my jacket"

***

The second blow was the one that almost knocked him unconscious. He tasted the metallic tang of blood on his lips, and spat onto the bare concrete.

"That all you got asshole?" Daryl taunted through thick lips.

"Fuck you you fuckin' faggot" The man growled before hitting Daryl again. He felt his tooth loosen and a bolt of pain shot through his skull.

"How's that you little bitch?" Asked the man, grabbing a handful of Daryl's hair and yanking his head so that he was staring into Daryl's face. Daryl spat. The man swore and wiped at his face.

"You fuckin' prick!," He shouted "I'll fuckin' show you what happens to little fuckin' tough faggots like you!" He shouted. He slipped a knife from a sheath on his hip.

Daryl felt the fear course through his veins. 

"You need me," Daryl said simply "Jesse ain't given you no drugs without gettin' me back"

"Oh I ain't gonna kill ya," The man snarled, grinning widely "I'm just gonna hurt you real bad"

***

Jesse ran to the door of the address that Merle had given him. He was met by the man himself, wearing a huge grin.

"Well hello there lil' man! You brought me what I asked for?"

"Yea, here. Take it," Jesse said handing over the bag full of crystal. Jesse watched impatiently as Merle unzipped the bag and glanced inside.

"Well ain't that somethin'?" Merle said "Givin' away all this all for my lil' brother's tight little ass"

"Where is he?" Jesse asked, uncaring of the note of desperation in his tone.

"He ain't here. Address he's at is this," Merle said, retrieving a scrap of paper and handing it to Jesse "Better hurry though, leave it too long and there won't be much left of him"

Jesse turned on his heel and ran down the steps as Merle watched his retreating figure before wandering back into the house.

***

The house to which Merle had directed Jesse was dilapidated and forgotten. Jesse squeezed between the rusting wrought iron gates and ran to the front door, throwing it open and running inside.

"Daryl!" He shouted, running from room to room "Daryl! Daryl!"

Jesse heard a barely audible groan and ran towards it.

"Baby!? Daryl!? Where are you baby!?"

"Jess" 

A single word. But a beautiful one from that mouth. Jesse could here the pain in his lovers voice as he ran into the room from which he had heard it.

"Fuck!," Jesse shouted as he caught sight of Daryl tied to a chair and bleeding. "Daryl!? Baby!? Can you here me?!"

"I love you Jess" Daryl whispered horsely before his head slumped into his chest.

"Daryl!? Daryl!? Baby!? Answer me baby!" Jesse cried, trying to lift Daryl's lolling head. He yanked his mobile from his pocket and called for an ambulance as he tried to rouse his lover.

"No, no no! Daryl no! Don't do this to me baby!" He cried, feeling the white hot pain in his stomach as he listened desperately to the dial tone of his phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse sat holding his head in his hands in the hospital waiting room. His leg bounced continuously and he threw a desperate look to the door every time that his opened. 

When he glanced up this time, he saw Walt standing in the door, he stood quickly and moved towards the older man, and was thankful when he embraced him. All the worry and fear and sadness suddenly bubbled up inside of him and he began to sob into Walt's shoulder.

"Shh, Jesse, shh, it's ok, where's Daryl?"

"He's," Jesse took a shuddering breath and continued to hold onto Walt "He's in the operating theatre, they haven't told me anything and they won't because I'm not family. Oh God Walt, what if he...what if he"

"Don't think about that Jess, ok. I'm gonna go speak to them. You wait here" Jesse released the man and nodded and watched as Walter stormed out of the waiting room and to the reception desk. 

Jesse wiped his eyes and nose, glancing around and suddenly aware of all of the other people who had watched his little breakdown. Uncomfortable, he followed after Walter.

"How dare you refuse to tell my son anything about his boyfriend! How dare you!" 

Jesse glanced in surprise at the look of anger on Walt's face.

"He has every right to know what is happening to the man he loves! Who do you think you are!?" He shouted.

"We can only release information to family mem..."

"Are you saying he isn't family!? You have a problem with gay people!?"

"Walt..." Jesse said,

"No son, you have every right to know what is going on" Walt said, raising a hand to Jesse and pointing to him,

"Can you not see how distraught he is!? How worried!? How dare you!"

"Is there a problem sir?" Asked a man wearing a suit and an ID badge on his lapel,

"Yes there is a problem!," Walt shouted "My son would like to know how his boyfriend is!? Does this hospital have a problem with the fact that my son is gay!? Because I don't!"

"Absolutely not sir, we do not have a problem with that. I expect that Nancy didn't realise that your son was with the patient. Let me grab that record for you. What was his name?"

"Daryl, Daryl Dixon" Said Jesse, moving to Walt's side. Walt placed an arm around him and to his embarrassment, he felt himself begin to cry again.

The man nodded and retrieved the file before glancing through it quickly.

"My Dixon sustained a knife wound to his abdomen, rib cage and thigh. The abdomen wound is currently being investigated via a surgical procedure called a laparoscopy as there was a concern that his liver may have been perforated due to the position of the wound. The other injuries, although in concerning areas of his body, were superficial. I will make sure that as soon as we know anything further, you are updated. I'm sorry that this has caused such distress and I hope you accept my and the hospital's apologies"

"Could he die?" Jesse asked quietly,

"Mr?"

"Pinkman"

"Mr Pinkman, at this stage, we are trying to identify what damage has been done. He is in a stable condition, but we need to ensure that no serious internal damage has been done. I promise that as soon as I know anything further, I will update you"

Jesse nodded as more tears flooded down his face.

"Thank you" Walt said coldly before leading Jesse into the waiting room.

Jesse sat heavily into one of the chairs and Walt slumped beside him. Jesse allowed himself to cry. He didn't care what Walt thought and he definitely didn't care what the other people around them thought. When he felt himself calm, he turned to Walt.

"Why you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Help me. Give me the ice? Help me get answers from those assholes?"

"Jesse. No matter what you think of me or what you think I think of you, I care about you. I...You...Well you are like a son to me"

Jesse nodded gratefully.

"Thank you"

***

It was two hours before the man they had spoken to walked through the waiting room doors. Jesse stood quickly and moved towards him, his arms tightly wrapped around his body.

"Is he alive?" Jesse asked,

"Yes Mr Pinkman, he is in ICU right now. His liver wasn't damaged and the surgeon's have patched him up. He'll be sore, but he'll be fine"

"Thank you," Jesse breathed before suddenly wrapping the doctor into his arms "Thank you so much"

"My pleasure Mr Pinkman, you can come and see him if you like"

Jesse nodded emphatically.

"I'll leave you Jesse," Walt said "Let me know if you need me"

"Thank you Walt" Jesse said "I owe you big time"

He embraced Walt once more before following the Doctor to see the man that he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

The nurses had gotten used to Jesse's constant presence at Daryl's side. They knew, from the dark circles under his eyes and the manner in which he slept in the chair beside Daryl's bed, gripping tight to the older man's hand that there would be no sense in informing him of the visiting hours for the hospital. After the third day, they had started to bring him coffee in the morning.

Daryl drifted in and out of consciousness. When he had first awoke, Jesse had cried and Daryl had wrapped him into his arms, gently kissing his hair and telling him he was fine,

"I ain't leavin' you Jess" he had said softly before placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

"I've never been so frightened, when I thought I was going to loose you" 

"Well you didn't," Daryl had replied, smiling and wiping tears from Jesse's eyes.

Daryl had scolded him for not eating and had begun to share his food, until the nurses brought two plates of food instead of one for every one of Daryl's meals. They even snuck in a piece of cake for them to share.

On the forth night, Jesse had carefully climbed onto the narrow bed and pressed himself against his lover, sleeping better than he had ever done. It was a gentle cough that had awoken Jesse the next morning. He glanced up and felt the air leave his lungs.

"Hi Mom" Jesse said.

"Jesse," His mother had breathed, before walking over to him and kissing his head and - to Jesse's surprise - Daryl's head too.

Daryl awoke, instinctively pulling Jesse to him before opening his eyes and staring in disbelief at Jesse's Mom.

"I, I hope I'm not intruding" She said softly, holding her purse close to her.

"Not at all" Daryl replied.

"Mr White informed me that Daryl had been hurt. He told me how upset you had been and..." She glanced down and then back at her son "I'm sorry Jesse. And Daryl, I'm sorry too. I have never seen Jesse so happy as that night we came over. I kept playing it over and over, how it could've...should've gone and when Mr White told me Daryl had been hurt..." She stopped suddenly, as though he words had run out.

"It's ok" Jesse replied.

"It isn't," She answered, stroking Jesse's hair "But thank you for saying it. I just...well, I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're ok Daryl and that...thank you for giving my son something worth living for"

She nodded and then turned on her heel to leave.

"Mom," Jesse said "You wanna go get a coffee?"

***

Jesse had said his goodbyes to his mother and walked back into the hospital feeling nerves fluttering in his stomach as he approached the door to Daryl's room. he found daryl standing with the help of a nurse and the smile that split his face gave Jesse the resolve he needed.

"Hi baby!" Daryl said "I'm up and runnin'. We'll be outta here soon"

"That's good," Jesse said, before slipping his hand into his pocket and retrieving a small box. He knelt in front of the other man "Because I was hopin' you might wanna marry me"

He opened the box to reveal a simple golden band.

"Of course I'll marry you" Daryl replied grinning even wider and embracing Jesse as he stood. 

The nurse squealed.


End file.
